


butterflies

by 89luv (Wataemelon)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 02 kids r 1st years while hangyul is 3rd, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kind of enemies to lovers, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, hyeongjun finds dongpyo annoying at first, hyeongjun has a crush on hangyul in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/89luv
Summary: Hyeongjun knew his first year of high school wouldn’t be easy, but having the annoying kid in his class drink a love potion and fall in love with him wasn’t really what he expected.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang, Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun, seungyul is only for a second tho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	butterflies

It's 2nd period when Hyeongjun grips Minhee’s arm, looks him in the eyes, and says “I’m gonna do it this time.”

Minhee just scoffs, patting Hyeongjun’s hand and reaches over to open his locker, “didn’t you say that last time?”

Hyeongjun let’s go of the younger and pouts, “but i’m really gonna do it this time,” he grumbles.

Minhee just laughs and to be fair, Hyeongjun has been saying he was gonna ask Hangyul to the dance for  _ weeks _ now. But does Minhee not understand how difficult this is? Hangyul is... _ Hangyul _ . He’s handsome in a way none of the other boys at school are, his voice is deep and smooth, his smile has boys and girls alike falling at his feet.

But most upsetting of all, Hangyul is  _ nice _ . He’s down to earth, always up for making new friends. He even knows the quietest kids in school, because he always puts himself out there to get to know everyone.

He still remembers when Hangyul had come up to him at lunch, back when Hyeongjun was too shy to make friends and consequently ate alone. The older boy had sat down, asked his name—and although Hyeongjun had been shaking with nerves, he had appreciated it nonetheless. And when Hangyul got up a bit later, saying _“see you_ _around,”_ Hyeongjun had felt warm the rest of the day.

“You’re zoning out again,” Minhee sighs, “you thinking about your boy?”

Hyeongjun blinks himself out of his trance, and sputtering—replies “n-no.”

Minhee just rolls his eyes, until his gaze falls a little further.

“He’s over there,” Minhee whispers, nudging Hyeongjun slightly—who flings his head around.

“Way to be discreet,” Minhee sighs, “anyway he’s alone! this is totally your chance!”

And it  _ absolutely is _ Hyeongjun’s chance—Hangyul is almost  _ never _ alone.

“I’m scared,” Hyeongjun whines, turning around and leaning into Minhee’s shoulder.

Minhee shakes him off and holds his face, “you  _ need  _ to do this now, or you never will!” he says sternly, “just go up there and ask him out, it’ll be fine!”

Hyeongjun looks at Hangyul out of the corner of his eye—he's still there, “you’re sure i’ll be okay?”

Minhee drops his hands from Hyeongjun’s face and pats his shoulder, “even if he rejects you, it’s  _ Hangyul _ , he’ll be nice.”

Hyeongjun takes a deep breath, and slowly turns around before making his way forward.

He’s finally almost there, he’s  _ finally  _ gonna do it! After weeks of missed opportunities, he’s finally going to ask Hangyul to the dance!

Until he feels something, or rather  _ someone _ —knock into him.

When he looks down he sees a head of messy black hair, and slowly the head lifts until their face is revealed and—

_ “Son Dongpyo?” _

Dongpyo looks up at him, face slightly flushed—and says “please go to the dance with me!”

//

Hyeongjun has spent an entire  _ year _ pining over Hangyul. For so long he’s dreamt of them going to the dance together, of Hangyul picking him up in his car—of Hangyul’s hand in his.

Finally, he’d worked up the courage to ask the older man to the dance.  _ Finally _ Hyeongjun was closer to his dream

When Hyeongjun looks up—Hangyul is nowhere to be seen, and instead He has Son Dongpyo attached to him at the waist, looking up at him and asking  _ him _ to the dance.

Hyeongjun can hear Minhee in the back, laughing like the asshole he is—but his laughter stops as someone else rushes over.

“I’m so sorry!” The other person says worriedly, hurrying to pull Dongpyo away.

“Eunsang…” Hyeongjun greets confusedly, still not understanding his current situation—Eunsang smiles at him sheepishly.

Eunsang was a little infamous in their school. He’d originally been known as the pretty but quiet boy—becoming quite popular with girls almost immediately. His reputation had quickly changed though when he’d started to bring his  _ hobbies _ to school.

It all started with the Tarot cards during breaks, but people didn’t think much of it. Girls would go to him to get their readings, and in a way it almost made him  _ more  _ popular. 

It was when he started brewing potions in class that people  _ really _ started to think of him differently.

Hyeongjun has no problem with things like that, but when he’s trying to take notes and Eunsang is in front of him—dropping ingredients into vials and occasionally spilling them everywhere—it  _ does  _ become a little annoying.

Minhee doesn’t agree though, Minhee will claim it makes Eunsang even more attractive. But Hyeongjun doesn’t trust his opinion, because Minhee is Eunsang’s biggest fan. Hyeongjun’s sure that if schools were  _ really _ like the ones in dramas and anime, then he would’ve started up his own Eunsang fan club by now. But luckily for Hyeongjun, real schools aren’t like that and Minhee has to resort to writing sappy poems about the other instead.

Still, Hyeongjun can’t figure out why Eunsang is here, sheepishly smiling at him while holding his best friend back.

“I can tell you’re confused,” Eunsang starts, brushing his hair out of his face tiredly, Hyeongjun thinks he hears Minhee choke behind him.

“Why don’t we go somewhere and sit down? I’ll explain everything.”

//

Hyeongjun has never been very interested in fantasy.

Books like Harry Potter, about things like mythical creatures and magic—they never interested him. He prefers good old fashioned spy movies, things where the only  _ powers _ people have are gadgets, man made items that are at least  _ plausible. _

So why has he suddenly been transferred to some Fantasy novel, with Eunsang talking about  _ love potions _ and whatnot.

“So you’re telling me…” Hyeongjun starts, peering at Eunsang, while trying to keep his eyes off of Dongpyo who looks like he’s about to jump into his lap at any minute now, “that you made a love potion, which Dongpyo drank to prove that it  _ wouldn’t  _ work, but it  _ did _ work and now he’s in love with me because I was the first person he saw?”

Eunsang nods gravely, and touches his chin like he’s about to say something profound, “yep.”

Minhee leans into his palm, a dopey smile on his face, “can you tell me all about what you do? it’s so~ interesting.”

Eunsang preens at that, his eyes visibly lighting up.

Hyeongjun’s happy that Minhee’s getting the chance to talk to his crush, but right now is  _ really _ not the time for him to be flirting, so he elbows the other.

Minhee yelps, before sitting up straight, “maybe we should focus on this for now though,” he adds, rubbing his side.

Eunsang deflates slightly, before nodding, “yah about this…”

Hyeongjun waits for the other to continue, but in the meantime, he finally looks at Dongpyo, who’s still staring starry-eyed back at him. The enamoured expression on his face makes Hyeongjun nervous.

“It’ll probably last around a week?” Eunsang says nervously, and Hyeongjun’s eyes shoot over to him.

“A week!?”

“Give or take a couple days,” Eunsang winces.

Now Hyeongun  _ wishes  _ he was mean. If he was someone who didn’t care, he would just stand up and say  _ “your problem, not mine,” _ and that would be that. But Hyeongjun is nice to a  _ fault _ so he sighs and says “what should I do?”

Eunsang looks at Dongpyo and then back at him and sighs, “the best option would just be to pretend date him for the time being, that way no one will know whats up, and Dongpyo should calm down.”

Pretend to date  _ Dongpyo _ ? The dance is soon, Hyeongjun needs to ask Hangyul to it, he doesn’t need a fake boyfriend holding him back.

“But,” Eunsang adds, “it isn’t your fault this happened so you shouldn’t have to deal with it. You can also just act like normal, Dongpyo might annoy you a bit, but i’ll do my best to hold him back while working on a remedy.”

Hyeongjun feels a little guilty when he thinks about the second option, but he also doesn’t feel like having a fake boyfriend for a week.

“Can I think it over?” he asks gently, and Eunsang looks at him—slightly surprised.

“Of course!”

//

“Well that was...interesting,” Minhee states, watching as Eunsang pulls Dongpyo away from the table.

“Tell me about it,” Hyeongjun sighs into his palms.

Minhees quiet for a moment, but Hyeongjun can hear the tapping of his fingers against the table.

“So...what’re you gonna do?”

Hyeongjun lifts his head, staring at the older, eyes squinting in judgment. Minhee looks away in faux innocence.

“You want me to fake date Dongpyo so you can get close to Eunsang, don’t you?”

Minhee’s eyes widen, “I would never!” he says, covering his mouth to play up his scandalization, but Hyeongjun can see right through him. 

“Fine,” he sighs.

Minhee leans close to him, “seriously? You’re agreeing that easily?”

“Well I would’ve felt bad anyway, plus I hate to say it but I think you actually have a chance with Eunsang, so…”

Minhee pats his head gently, “you’re too nice.”

Hyeongjun drops his forehead onto the table—he really is.

//

Hyeongjun doesn’t  _ hate _ Dongpyo.

Sure, ever since he’s started coming to school he’s found Dongpyo annoying, and sure he’s always avoided sitting next to him because Dongpyo is so  _ goddamn loud _ —but he doesn’t think Dongpyo’s a  _ bad person _ .

He’s just not  _ his _ type of person.

So Hyeongjun couldn’t really expect anything different from fake dating Dongpyo.

As soon as Hyeongjun makes it to school, Dongpyo is waiting for him right by the gates. When Hyeongjun asks what he’s doing, Dongpyo just holds onto his arm and says “I was waiting for  _ you _ .”

And Dongpyo is like that throughout the day. He never leaves Hyeongjun alone, walking him to and picking him up from each and every one of his classes. 

Hyeongjun doesn’t even understand  _ how  _ Dongpyo manages it because some of their classes are on opposite sides of the school, yet somehow Dongpyo is always outside of his classroom door as soon as the bells rung.

_ “You aren’t skipping class are you?” _ Hyeongjun asks at one point, but Dongpyo just laughs while breathing heavily—his flushed face meaning he’d obviously ran all the way there.

Hyeongjun scoffs, but he can’t deny that he finds it  _ kind of _ cute. He’s never dated someone before, and he’d especially never had anyone go through this much effort for him. Even if it’s fake, he still likes nice gestures.

//

Hangyul finds out a day later.

“Hyeongjun!” he calls, and Hyeongjun feels his heart jump into his throat as the older makes his way towards him. Dongpyo grips his arm.

“So you guys are together now, huh?” he wiggles his eyebrows, and Hyeongjun immediately feels his heart drop.

“Oh...yah,” he replies, forcing a laugh.

Hyeongjun feels Dongpyo hold him tighter, and when he looks over at the other, Dongpyo is glaring at Hangyul.

Hangyul laughs, “seems like you got yourself a protective boyfriend,” he pats Dongpyo’s head, Hyeongjun can’t help the surge of jealousy he feels, that should be  _ him _ getting his head patted by Hangyul, “but you know, I’d expected it since it’s been so long that he’s—“ Hangyul starts, but is cut off midway by Dongpyo pinching his arm.

“Ouch! Pyo!” Hangyul whines, and Hyeongjun just looks confusedly at the two. 

“You’re just saying whatever,” Dongpyo says, but Hyeongjun notices the pink in his cheeks. He wonders what Hangyul was gonna say—but he can’t ask because all too quickly Dongpyo is pulling them away.

//

When Hyeongjun makes his way to school the next day he  _ really _ isn’t in the mood for dealing with Dongpyo.

When he sees Dongpyo waiting outside of the gates  _ again _ he rolls his eyes, but then he notices the bag in Dongpyo’s hands—and his gaze raises, landing on Dongpyo who’s smiling like he’s never been happier.

Hyeongjun feels some of his annoyance melt.

He’s still pretty upset with the whole situation, besides the fact that it’s just extra work—now his crush thinks he’s dating someone else. It just isn’t his idea of a good time.

“Hi!” Dongpyo greets happily.

Hyeongjun smiles back, albeit not as brightly, “what’s that?” he asks—pointing down at the paper bag that Dongpyo was holding.

Dongpyo flushes, gripping the bag, “um…” he starts, shyly—making Hyeongjun nervous, “I noticed you seemed down so…”

And when Dongpyo pulls out the cutest Bee plushie Hyeongjun has  _ ever _ seen, he feels his heart skip a beat and almost feels like Dongpyo  _ really is _ his boyfriend.

Hyeongjun gently takes the plushie out of Dongpyo’s hands and stares wide eyed at it, “you got this for me? Just ‘cause I seemed down?” his gaze raises to Dongpyo, who’s fidgeting slightly.

“Yep,” Dongpyo laughs shyly, “I hope you like it, sorry if this is annoying…”

“I love it,” Hyeongjun quickly replies, and he watches as Dongpyo visibly lights up, it makes the corners of his lips turn up.

“I’m glad!” Dongpyo replies, reaching his hand over, which Hyeongjun takes without missing a beat.

Maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be  _ too  _ bad.

//

Hyeongjun finds out that Dongpyo isn’t as bad as he’d thought.

If he’s honest, Dongpyo is actually...pretty cool to hang out with.

He’s forced to admit it to Minhee one day—with a quiet muffled voice, because he’d spent  _ so _ long disliking the other.

After spending most of a school year saying things like  _ “I hope I don’t get paired with Dongpyo” _ or  _ “that Dongpyo kid is  _ **_so_ ** _ loud,” _ now Hyeongjun smiles when he links their arms, now he happily talks to Minhee about what  _ Dongpyo did today _ .

He really hadn’t expected it to happen, but Dongpyo and him share similar interests, they both like sappy romance dramas and sweet drinks, their taste in music is similar—both of them having a love for girl groups.

Hyeongjun even finds out that Dongpyo likes dancing about as much as  _ he does _ —which he learns once he turns on Itzy’s Dalla Dalla and both of them immediately start doing the choreo, which ends in them—3 minutes and 20 seconds later, laughing on his bedroom floor.

Sometimes Hyeongjun forgets about the whole  _ love potion thing _ , sometimes when he’s with Dongpyo he feels like they’re just real friends.

But then Dongpyo will look at him, his eyes sparkly and dripping honey—and Hyeongjun will feel his heartbeat speed up as he quickly tries to change the subject.

//

“Can love potions transfer to someone else?” Hyeongjun asks Minhee one day as they’re laying on the others bed—both scrolling on their phones.

“I’m not a love potion expert so I don’t know,” Minhee replies absentmindedly and Hyeongjun hums in reply.

After a minute—Minhee lifts his head, “wait, are you in love with Dongpyo?”

Hyeongjun flushes and drops his phone, “no—I don’t  _ think _ so, but that’s why I’m asking.”

“And why do you think the love potion transferred to you?”

Hyeongjun lays his head back and stares at the ceiling, “It's just—” he cups his face, “my heart keeps beating so fast whenever I’m around him, and I always wanna see him, and his smile makes me  _ so _ happy.”

Minhee stares at him, like he can’t believe Hyeongjun is this dumb.

“But I’m sure it must be some side effect of the potion!” Hyeongjun whines, “I like  _ Hangyul _ and even if I stopped liking Hangyul, I wouldn’t like Dongpyo, he’s the opposite of my type.”

Minhee raises his eyebrow, “and what's your type?”

Hyeongjun thinks for a moment, “um...manly?” he scratches his head, “I like people who seem kinda strong? Someone who’s taller than me or my height, someone who looks handsome in like a...manly way?”

Minhee peers at Hyeongjun for a minute, “it kinda sounds like you’re just trying to convince yourself that you don’t like Dongpyo.”

Hyeongjun rolls onto his stomach and sticks his face in the pillow, “I don’t like Dongpyo!” he cries.

//

Hyeongjun _ definitely _ likes Dongpyo.

It gets harder and harder to deny when he realizes that everything Dongpyo does makes his heart burst into a million butterflies.

When Dongpyo waits for him before school, the way he has to tilt his head up just  _ slightly _ to look at Hyeongjun—or the smile on his face when Hyeongjun interlaces their fingers. Hyeongjun feels unnecessarily giddy when Dongpyo gets excited—squeaking like a dog toy, and even though Hyeongjun had complained about it a hundred times, now it's one of his favourite things.

But Hyeongjun hates himself for realizing this, because now he’s constantly zoning out around the other.

They’ll be hanging out, when suddenly Hyeongjun’s thoughts will drift to Dongpyo’s eyes, Dongpyo’s soft hair and how nice it would be to just run his fingers through it. Although he tries to compose himself, somehow his eyes drop to Dongpyo’s lips and his head fills only with thoughts of  _ getting closer. _

“Hyeongjun?” Dongpyo asks gently, and  _ oh shit Hyeongjun’s done it again _ .

“Oh sorry, what’s up?” Hyeongjun blinks, trying to wish away all of his prior thoughts.

Dongpyo pouts, Hyeongjun forcefully wills away the thoughts threatening to spill.

“Are you okay?” Dongpyo questions worriedly, cupping Hyeongjun’s cheek, “you’ve seemed kinda out of it lately.”

_ Because of you _ , Hyeongjun thinks, but all he replies is “I’m just tired, school has been stressful.”

They’re currently at starbucks, so Dongpyo is hesitant to be too  _ obvious _ , but he gently brushes Hyeongjun’s hair out of his face—and holds his hand.

“Take care of yourself okay?” he smiles—squeezing Hyeongjun’s hand.

Hyeongjun nearly melts onto the floor.

//

“It should be over tomorrow,” Eunsang says suddenly, popping out from behind his locker door.

“What?” Hyeongjun replies with a start, putting his hand to his chest—he’s quite easily alarmed.

“Dongpyo—the love potion. It should be over tomorrow,” He says, patting Hyeongjun’s shoulder, but Hyeongjun notices his eyes travel to the person behind him.

“Hey Minhee,” he says softly, tucking some of his hair behind his ear—Hyeongjun nearly gags.

“Eunsang, hi!” Minhee replies, moving closer, “did you get home okay yesterday?”

“Well considering you walked me all the way to my door, I’m not sure how I wouldn’t,” Eunsang giggles.

“Y-yeah,” Minhee laughs nervously—the annoying shade of pink on his face is glaringly obvious to Hyeongjun.

“First of all, you guys are gross,” Hyeongjun stares judginly at them, they gasp, “but also...todays the last day the love potion will work?”

“It should be,” Eunsang nods his head, Hyeongjun feels his stomach drop, “isn’t that great? You can be finished with this!”

Hyeongjun nods his head slowly.

It doesn’t feel great at all.

//

That night, Hyeongjun and Dongpyo hang out like always. They hold hands while watching cheesy dramas—Dongpyo feeds him popcorn and rests the other’s head on his shoulder. By the end of the night—Hyeongjun has to hold back from asking Dongpyo if he wants to sleep over. Dongpyo rubs his eyes sleepily and waddles over to the door once his parents arrive, and as much as Hyeongjun wishes he could just wrap the other up and let him sleep right then, he’s too scared of Dongpyo waking up with no feelings for him.

Dongpyo has his hand on the handle—about to open the door, when he smiles at Hyeongjun and gently presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Goodnight,” he says softly.

And Hyeongjun goes to sleep that night—all the while wishing tomorrow would never come.

//

When Hyeongjun wakes up the next morning—he has a sick feeling in his stomach that won’t go away.

He tries to ignore it, and goes through the motions before school as usual.

He tries to tell himself that everything will be  _ fine _ .

But he can’t help the way his heart drops when he doesn’t see Dongpyo outside of the gate.

He makes his way inside—by himself for the first time in days. He notices the way people look at him a little longer as he walks alone, most likely wondering if something went wrong with him and Dongpyo. The two  _ had  _ practically been attached at the hip the whole week.

“Hey kid,” Minhee greets as he makes his way up to his locker, “you don’t look too cheerful.”

Hyeongjun sighs in reply and opens his locker, but instantly closes it when he notices the picture pasted inside. It’s a polaroid of Dongpyo, one he had forced Hyeongjun to put inside.

_ “So that you’ll think of me even when we aren’t together,” Dongpyo had said cutely. _

_ “When aren’t we together though?” Hyeongjun had scoffed. _

_ Dongpyo hit his arm gently, “It’s romantic, okay?” _

Hyeongjun leans his head against his locker, “I miss Dongpyo,” he says hesitantly.

Minhee pats his back.

//

“I can’t take this anymore!” Minhee exclaims one day.

They’re at Hyeongjun’s house, it's been 3 days since the love potion had worn off—and Hyeongjun is  _ still _ not over it.

“What do you mean?” he replies tiredly, sighing as he scrolls through his Dongpyo album. Although they were supposed to be studying for a test—Hyeongjun hadn’t stopped sighing over Dongpyo, and stopping every so often to show Minhee a picture and say “ _ isn’t he so cute?” _

“I can’t take this—!” he motions to Hyeongjun, “you haven’t stopped being emo over him for  _ days _ .”

“Well can you blame me?” Hyeongjun pouts, knitting his brows together, “I fell for a boy who only liked me because of a love potion and now he’s over me and we aren’t even  _ friends.” _

“But that's the worst part!” Minhee palms his face, “it wasn’t the love potion!”

Hyeongjun sets his phone down and stares at the other, silently watching until Minhee sighs and lifts his head.

“The truth is,” Minhee starts, “Eunsang told me that the love potion only lasted for one day.”

Hyeongjun can barely hear him over the ringing in his ears. It only lasted for one day? Then what had the rest of the week been? What does any of this mean?

“I only just found out yesterday, but he made me promise not to tell you because it was a secret. The truth is that Dongpyo likes you and he just wanted a chance to get closer to you—though in my opinion it would’ve been a lot easier for him to have just  _ talked to you—” _

Hyeongjun doesn’t stay to listen to what else Minhee has to say. Instead he jumps up, not even bothering to grab his phone—and  _ bolts. _

‘Hyeongjun—” he hears Minhee call, but he’s got his shoes on and is out the door in a minute.

//

_ Ding dong _

Dongpyo hears the doorbell ring, and drags himself out of his  _ bed of sadness _ as he has so lovingly named it ever since  _ the incident _ .

He realizes now, that his attempt at getting closer to Hyeongjun was definitely not the best way to have gone about it. But he was desperate. 

Originally it  _ had _ just been an accident. Eunsang wanted to test his new potion on Dongpyo, and he hadn’t had a problem with it. He was used to being Eunsang’s guinea pig, nothing had gone bad  _ so far _ . Neither of them had expected the potion to work like it did though, causing Dongpyo to confess his feelings to his crush.

The day after the potion incident, he’d gone back to normal—but still with all his memories of the day before. He knew that Eunsang had thought it would go on for a week, but it hadn’t. Still, he decided that this was his  _ chance _ .

He couldn’t help the guilt he felt now. Knowing he had deceived Hyeongjun and taken advantage of him. But he had felt like something was changing, like he was getting his chance.

Now he can’t even build up the courage to apologize.

He wipes his eyes as he reaches the door, turning the handle and opening it up to reveal—

“Hyeongjun?” he says, shock evident on his face.

Hyeongjun is breathing heavily, his cheeks are flushed—obviously having rushed over.

“Are you okay?” Dongpyo asks worriedly, nervously moving his hands around—wanting to touch the other and check up on him, but he knows he can’t do that anymore.

“The love potion,” he says breathlessly, “it only lasted for a day.”

Dongpyo flushes bright with embarrassment, suddenly being filled with nerves and hot shame. He’s confused on how Hyeongjun knows, but he doesn’t think he has much right to be asking questions now. He should just repent and hope that  _ maybe _ Hyeongjun won’t hate him.

He ducks his head and takes a moment to reply, “...yes.”

Hyeongjun doesn’t go easy on him, “so why did you pretend?”

Dongpyo flinches, “b-because…”

He pauses for a moment, and nervously lifts his head. When he looks at the other, he notices that Hyeongjun doesn’t look  _ angry,  _ he just looks  _ confused _ .

Dongpyo takes a deep breath, “I know you dislike me,” he says, nervously pulling at his sleeves.

“What?” Hyeongjun gapes, wide eyed confusion evident.

“I’ve seen the way you avoid sitting next to me, or how you roll your eyes when I say something,” he mumbles, and suddenly Hyeongjun regrets everything he did before he really  _ knew _ Dongpyo.

Dongpyo can’t manage to look up from the floor as he continues, “but I liked you, so when I woke up the next day and remembered that Eunsang said it would last a week I—“

Hyeongjun hears him sniffle and immediately goes into worry-mode. He wants to hold Dongpyo and tell him it’ll be alright, but before he can do anything—the other continues.

“I decided to just go along with it for the week,” he inhales shakily, “and I’m really sorry that you had to deal with me, and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable and I completely understand if you hate me even more now.”

Hyeongjun peers quietly at the other for a minute, before he sighs deeply, “that would be easier, wouldn’t it.”

Dongpyo looks up at him, teary eyed, lip quivering.

“Too bad I  _ kinda _ realized that I  _ kinda  _ like you.”

Dongpyo sniffs, “what?”

“I like you too, loser,” Hyeongjun pats his cheek, and Dongpyo’s eyes well up even more.

He keeps fiddling with his sleeve, but this time Hyeongjun _ does _ take his hand, and he holds it gently in his own.

“What about Hangyul?” Dongpyo asks confusedly, staring down at his hand in Hyeongjun’s, looking like he’s about to burst into fresh tears.

“I kinda realized my type isn’t what I thought it was, Hangyul was cool, but I kinda like looking down at you like this,” and he pats the top of Dongpyo’s head for added emphasis.

Dongpyo swats his hand away, “just wait till I’m 180 cm,” he glares, “then what’re you gonna do? Drop me for someone shorter?”

Hyeongjun giggles, hugging Dongpyo tightly because he’s  _ missed  _ this.

“Nah,” he replies, leaning his head onto the others shoulder, “my type will just change with you.”

Dongpyo’s face colours, and although Hyeongjun can’t see it—he feels the way the other warms under his touch.

Dongpyo grips the back of Hyeongjun’s shirt, “you’re a lot sappier than I expected.”

“Hm?” Hyeongjun hums, replying teasingly, “do you want me to go back to not liking you?”

He immediately feels Dongpyo shake his head, and it makes him laugh as he pulls away—gently cupping the others cheeks and smiling at him.

“Do you wanna be boyfriends?” he asks gently, “for real this time?”

The wide smile on Dongpyo’s face as he nods his head makes Hyeongjun’s chest heat up.

//

“So you guys are back together now?” Hangyul asks, motioning to Hyeongjun and Dongpyo’s clasped hands—rested on top of the tablecloth-clad dining table.

“Yep!” Dongpyo replies, leaning closer to Hyeongjun—still unable to forgo the fact that Hyeongjun  _ had _ had a crush on the older.

“I'm glad!” he replies happily, “you guys are pretty cute together to be honest.”

Dongpyo immediately preens at that, and Hyeongjun can tell in the way he loosens his grip on his arm that Dongpyo has accepted Hangyul a little more.

“Oh yah!” Hangyul says suddenly, turning around and waving someone over, “let me introduce you to my boyfriend!”

Hyeongjun and Dongpyo watch wide-eyed as another boy walks over—they didn’t know Hangyul was  _ taken _ .

The boy walks over and wraps his arm around Hangyul’s waist, and Hyeongjun notices the way the other brightens noticeably and leans in slightly closer.

“This is Seungyoun,” he explains, introducing the three, “he graduated last year, if you’re wondering why you’ve never seen him.”

They exchange a few more words, and Hyeongjun learns that he’d been pining after someone who’s been taken for  _ 3 years _ .

And when the two of them say goodbye and walk back to the dance floor (dancing in such a way that the teacher supervisor has to pry them apart) Dongpyo looks quietly over at Hyeongjun.

“Don’t say it,” Hyeongjun groans.

“Say what?” Dongpyo smiles, leaning closer to the other, “aren’t you glad you have me?”

Hyeongjun laughs, “definitely.”

They’re quiet for a minute, just sitting close to each other, before Hyeongjun stands up.

“Do you wanna dance?” He smiles, holding Dongpyo’s hand.

Dongpyo nods and follows him onto the dance floor.

“I need to thank Eunsang,” Hyeongjun says happily, swaying along to the music, his hands on Dongpyo’s waist.

“Hm?” Dongpyo hums in reply, one hand on Hyeongjun’s shoulder, the other playing with the younger's hair.

“For the love potion,” Hyeongjun smiles, “otherwise who knows how long it would’ve taken us.”

Dongpyo’s face goes red, “about that…” he mumbles.

Hyeongjun raises an eyebrow, “what is it?”

“The truth is—“ Dongpyo takes a deep breath, “it wasn’t actually a love potion, it was a  _ bravery  _ potion.”

Hyeongjun goes still, looking at the other with slightly wide eyes.

Dongpyo’s face colours more, “I never would’ve just tried a love potion at school…” he mumbles, “we thought it would just make me more confident, neither of us thought I’d run up to you and—“ he drops his volume, shyly whispering, “— _ hug you and ask you to the dance.” _

Hyeongjun stares at the other a minute longer, before promptly bursting into a fit of giggles.

“So you and Eunsang lied about it being a love potion so you wouldn’t have to out yourself?” he laughs.

Dongpyo whines, and weakly nods, leaning his head onto the other’s shoulder in embarrassment.

Hyeongjun moves his hands from where they rested on the other’s waist, and tightly wraps them around him, “sorry I used to hate you, I was wrong.”

Dongpyo smacks him on the back, “don’t even bring that up, jerk. I used to cry because my crush talked about how annoying my voice was.”

Hyeongjun laughs, leaning his forehead against Dongpyo’s, “Sorry. Your voice is cute, I just used to think my future boyfriend had to sound like Morgan Freeman.”

“Just you wait,” Dongpyo replies, “one day I’m gonna wake up 200 cm tall and with the deepest voice you’ve ever heard,” he huffs, glaring at Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun presses a kiss to Dongpyo’s nose, “and I’ll love you just as much,” he smiles.

Dongpyo smiles back happily, until his gaze lands on Hyeongjun’s hand, “are your fingers seriously crossed right now?” he deadpans.

Hyeongjun looks anywhere but at Dongpyo, until the older puts him into a headlock.

“I’m kidding!” he gasps,but Dongpyo won’t go easy on him, “Minhee save me!”

“Are you guys dating or enemies?” Minhee asks, making his way over with Eunsang in tow, “Dongpyo go easy on him, Hyeongjun isn’t as tough as you—he has a crippling fear of Mr. Noodle from Sesame street.

Hyeongjun covers his face, “Why does he just stand outside of Elmo’s window!” He cries. Dongpyo releases his hold on the younger to soothe him instead.

“I think we’d better go,” Eunsang elbows Minhee, “Dongpyo looks like he’s ready to rip your head off.”

“Whatever,” Minhee pats Hyeongjun and Dongpyo’s shoulders, “have fun crying over Sesame street characters, I’m gonna go kiss Eunsang in my car,” he says the latter part louder, smiling at the way Eunsang’s fans glare at him.

“You don’t even have a car, we came on the bus,” Eunsang replies blankly.

“Eunsang~” Minhee whines, “I was trying to sound cool!”

Eunsang rolls his eyes, “I’m not gonna kiss you on the bus, but I’ll hold your hand until my stop.”

Eunsang holds his hand out, which Minhee happily takes—and interlaces it with his own.

“Later losers!” He calls, leaning closer to Eunsang as they walk out.

Dongpyo shivers, “I’ve never felt more homophobic than whenever I’m near them.”

Hyeongjun laughs, “same, but they’re cute I guess,” he shrugs, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Not as cute as us,” Dongpyo smiles, fluttering his lashes at the younger.

Hyeongjun ruffles his hair, “cuter than you, not as cute as me though.”

Dongpyo huffs, “can I please get some romance, can I  _ please _ get some romance???”

Hyeongjun smiles and leans down, making Dongpyo’s eyes widen as he moves closer. Finally he reaches his hand up and squishes Dongpyo’s face, pressing their lips together for a moment. Dongpyo feels his heart melt as his eyes flutter shut.

Hyeongjun presses a kiss to his nose when he pulls away, and when Dongpyo opens his eyes—the younger is looking at him with a painfully fond expression.

“Was that enough romance?” he asks gently, his hand resting on the other’s cheek.

Dongpyo blinks up at him quietly, his hands gripping Hyeongjun’s jacket.

“One more time?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i spent quite awhile on this but i just needed to finally put it out so here u go! i usually write v short things so this is actually the longest fic i’ve ever written omg, hopefully it’s ok!  
> i feel sad not having any junho in an 02 related fic but i didn’t wanna just make him a 3rd wheel so i left him out :(  
> anyway i really hope u enjoyed this!! kudos and comments alw make my day!!  
> thank you for reading<333


End file.
